The strange way in which my mind works
by PaintingColours
Summary: And it spewed out this. It only lets you choose 2-category crossovers *sobs* There's actually four. Here you go, have some random **** I pulled from the back of my mind, sat at my computer and wrote. Kenny and Denmark are PERVERTS. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE.


Randomness Involving South Park, Doctor Proctor's Fart Powder, Oliver Twist And Axis Powers: Hetalia. I wrote this out of boredom.  
I do not own any of these things aside from what I've written.

- Of Porn and death jokes -  
(Denmark and Kenny are sat at a table reading porn)  
Norway: (wanders in) What the hell are you two reading?!  
Kenny: Oh fuck you.  
Norway: Mind your language. (Chokes Kenny with his own parka)  
Kyle: (appears) Oh my God! A nation killed Kenny!  
Denmark: You bastard, Norge!

- Of Language and accents -  
(Cartman and Kyle are arguing)  
Cartman: FUCK YOU! AY, DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW!  
Kyle: SHUT THE FUCK UP FATASS! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT YOU MAN-WHORE!  
England: You should jolly well mind your language you pair of scallywags!  
Cartman: (totally forgot about the argument) Hah hah ha, nice accent! God... Ha ha...  
England: (looks very offended)  
Kyle: (facepalms)

- Of Pasta -  
Italy: PASTAAAAAA!  
Stan: For God's sake, will you shut up?! That's like, the fifty billionth time you've said that already!  
Germany: Welcome to my world. (sighs)

- Dodger's Mobile Phone -  
Dodger's phone: Found new kid LOL HAHA XD

Send text?

- Of Nancy's Tits and more death jokes -  
Nancy: Are you staring at my chest, young man?  
Kenny: (drools)  
Bill Sikes: (clubs Kenny to death)  
Kyle: Oh my God! You k-  
Bill: (clubs Kyle to death also)  
Stan: You bastard!  
Nancy: (walks away slowly, shaking head)

- Of Pickpockets and Speaking Spanish -  
Dodger: (Picks Spain's pocket)  
Nilly: Es eso legal?  
Spain: (hugs Nilly)  
Nilly: (Is Norwegian and cannot speak Spanish)

Dodger: ...What?

- Of Pickpockets and Speaking Spinish -cont.-  
Lisa: Nilly! Let go of that random Spanish person, your mother says it's time for dinner!  
Oliver: What's Dinner?  
Nilly: Elementary, my dear. (Etc. etc.)

- Of Carrots and Awkward moments -  
Fagin: (Spears carrot with stick)  
Stan: Dude...

- Of Turtles and random Spaniards -  
Spain: (Has turtles)  
Butters: (Pets turtle)  
Spain: (Pets Butters)

- Of poking contests -  
Nilly: (Pokes Finland)  
Nilly: (Pokes Finland again)  
Finland: (Pokes Nilly rapidly)  
Finland: (Refuses to stop)  
Nilly: (Backs away slowly)  
Finland: (Follows Nilly, continuing to poke him)  
Nilly: (Runs) PROCTOR! LISA! HEELP MEEEE!  
Finland: Heh.

- Of Science and random Norwegians -  
Doctor Proctor: (Brews something in a test tube)  
Cartman: The fuck is that.

Proctor: Marshmallow juice, squashed carrots, a rubber duck and frog piss.  
Cartman: ...

- Of Barf and Clueless Oliver -  
Stan: (Barfs on Oliver)  
Stan: Whoops... Thought you were Wendy. Sorry mate.  
Oliver: Who's Wendy?

- Yaoi, nuff said -  
Hungary: (Reads yaoi)  
Kenny: (Reads over Hungary's shoulder)

- Of Porn, Nosebleeds and Perverted Danes -  
Kenny: You got the stuff?  
Dodger: Why did you want me to nick this stuff again?  
Kenny: 'Cos I said I'd pay you. Now give me the magazines.  
(They trade)  
Dodger: You're reading... whoa. (Nosebleeds)  
(Denmark is stalking them)

- Doing a cosplay as each other -  
Nilly: (Dressed as a Disney princess) I'm fabulous.  
Dodger: (Trying to cosplay as Stan) What's Cosplay?  
Sweden: (Dressed as his wife) ...  
Sealand: (Cosplaying as ... Who was it again?) I hope Jerkland doesn't ruin this for me again.  
Kenny: (Dressed as a lady with big tits) LOL

Everyone Aside from Kenny: (Facepalm)

- Of Sponges and More Randomness -  
Fagin: (Has sponge on head)  
Butters: (Falls on to Fagin's head)  
Estonia: (Photographs)

- Of Acting out a joke I heard this one time -  
Nilly, America and Dodger: (Are running from the police) (Hide on a farm in some sacks of potatoes)  
Policeman: (Pokes bag)  
Dodger: (The brunette) Mrrow.  
Policeman: Just a cat. (Pokes another bag)  
Nilly: (The redhead) Wuff.  
Policeman: Just a dog. (Pokes another bag)  
America: (The blonde) Potato.  
Policeman: Potato? There's someone there... You're under arrest, honey.

- Of Noodles, and more random Norwegians -  
Fagin: What've yer got, Dodger?  
Dodger: Pocket watch, magazines, somone's top hat, noodles-  
Nilly: Noodles! (Pounces on noodles)  
Dodger: What?  
Fagin: ...  
Charley Bates: Mine! (Wrestles with Nilly over noodles)

- Of a Mad Professor's French girlfriend, and Joan of Arc -  
Proctor: (Kisses his girlfriend Juliette)  
Cartman: Eww.  
Joan of Arc: (Appears) (Smacks Cartman)

- Of Drunken Singing and Peruvian Spiders -  
Nancy: If you don't mind tha' kid starin' down yer dress front, It's a fine life!

Drunk people: It's a fine life!  
Kenny: (Stares down her dress front)  
Nancy: (Whacks Kenny) Though this redhead walks his spider in yer back yard, It's a fine life!  
Drunk people: It's a- Wait, SPIDER?  
Nilly: (Has seven-legged spider on head) What are you all staring at?! AND THAT DOESN'T EVEN RHYME, JEEZ.  
-

If I get round to it, there may be more of this.  
Doctor Proctor's Fart Powder (c) Jo Nesbo

Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

South Park (c) Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Oliver Twist (c) Mister Charles Dickens.

Please review, even if just to tell me how stupid and lame this is.


End file.
